In the technology of LDMOS transistors, it is known to define relative locations of a body region and a drift region so as to reduce on-resistance (see, for example, JP-A-2000-312002).
In the technology of LDMOS transistors, it is also known to provide two drift paths to reduce on-resistance (see, for example, JP-A-2004-031519).
In the technology of LDMOS transistors, it is known to provide a current path along a side of a channel to reduce on-resistance (see, for example, JP-A-2006-134947).
In the technology of a lateral IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), it is known to define a structure of a channel region so as to increase on-current (see, for example, JP-A-Hei11 (1999)-266018).